The present invention relates to a toilet area for an aircraft cabin.
It also relates to an aircraft and in particular a flying wing aircraft containing such a toilet area.
Generally, the present invention relates to the layout of an aircraft cabin with a view to optimizing the layout of the cabin.
In an aircraft, depending on the number of passengers, it is necessary to provide one or more toilet area installations in the aircraft cabin. A toilet area typically comprises an access door and houses a toilet bowl, as well as generally a washbasin, a work surface and a cupboard.
In a cabin of a conventional aircraft with a cylindrical fuselage, two toilet area installations are provided for example at the front of the cabin and two toilet area installations are provided at the rear of the cabin.
However, the installation of a toilet area in the cabin is costly in terms of space in the cabin, and in particular in the number of passenger seats.
Typically, a toilet area costs four passenger seats in the aircraft cabin.
Also, evacuation exits must be provided in an aircraft in sufficient number with respect to the number of passengers in the aircraft.
For each evacuation exit, an evacuation area must be provided in the cabin, clear of all equipment and in particular of passenger seats.
For example, in the cabin of a conventional aircraft with a cylindrical fuselage, the evacuation exits are arranged in pairs at the front of the cabin, on the left and right of the fuselage, and at the rear of the cabin, on the left and right of the fuselage.
In view of the space needed to be kept clear in front of each evacuation exit, the installation of such an evacuation exit costs passenger seats, for example about four or five passenger seats per evacuation exit.